Northwest and Liars
by Writer Noire
Summary: An entry inside the journal. Read how Dipper finds betrayal and lying in his own view. Also read what he thinks of the Northwest


I write tonight inside Mystery Shack having a party. The party inside is lovely and the people make everything seem peaceful.

However I want to write this to describe what I've leaned a couple weeks ago from my experience with the Northwest Manor. First the the parents of Pacifica Northwest.

Her mother? A person with little care for her daughter. I see the maternal instincts within her, but I also see the rich snob she is. She carries little as Pacifica told me about the cellar and what they were planning. Overall a coward that has the chance of being redeemable. Next Preston Northwest.

How do I describe Preston Northwest? Well since I met him at his mansion and his treatment of his daughter I have one thing. I hate him.

The man was vain and demanded something that no person can have forever. Treating the poor like animals and taking advantage of those who consider him an equal. In other words he's an ordinary Northwest.

Pacifica Northwest, however, is different. For most of the summer I've seen her as my sister would say 'a one dimensional stereotypical blonde valley girl'. Even after they patched their ways I was still wary of her.

But now I see something else. Traces of the Northwest teachings and lessons still reside in her, but she carries a good heart. And she was willing to risk things: money, reputation, and change of setting to help those.

What her father counts as disgraceful is considered selfless to others. However this man is far from other Northwest that I've studied. To me, he's like Stan without the good heart. He's willing to betray everyone and everything to make sure he's on top. Family counts as long as he stands superior. Should that family fall useless to him...I dread to guess.

I've been betrayed before by Mabel and Stan. But that was because Grunkle Stan's brother is my grandfather. A twin. Learning the sacrifices made and the lies to protect us I understood why. Therefore I'm willing to look past the actions and accept Stan's point of view on things. He lied, but he did it to not involve us with something like that. I'm 90% sure that Preston would not do the same.

He's a monster. Not like the others in Gravity Falls like trolls or dragons. He's the worst type of monster. A lying monster.

He thinks he's a man when he's a monster. His belly is constantly filled even though he has no idea what hunger is. Friendship, family bonds, or any attachments are there for him even though he has no concept of it. He carries a high education even though he uses it to build the shine of his spite and not help others.

If I were to confront this monster it would be disastrous. Because in truth I'm the same monster. I'm human. A child yes, but I carry everything he carries.

When I help others I hurt others and become a nightmare for them. I eat even though most of the time I don't need to. I carry experience of family bonds, friendships, and others but I never truly feel them. I'm smart, yet I also use it for my selfish desires.

What I'm trying to say is that I'm the same monster as Preston Northwest. In fact Stan, Wendy, Mabel, and some many others are the same. We are all liars and monsters. The only difference is what we do with it. Help others and sacrifice yourself or do everything you can to build yourself high above the rest of us. And lie to yourself about being above others.

As I write these words I have one question to ask anyone who's reading this in the future: When was the last time you ever really told the truth?

Anyway's I'll continue writing the other things I've learned from their later on.

July 15th, 2012.

0-0-0-0-0

Okay I was watching Death Note awhile ago and I was intrigued by this one line L asked Light. "Tell me Light, was there ever a time when you told the truth?"

Then I watched L's successor and watched Near's flashback in Whammy House (the orphanage L grew up in) and again L gives us his point of view on monsters. Obviously he's talking about criminals, but the final monster he talked about was a lying monster. And he spoke about how he was the same monster and would probably lose to such monster like himself.

Most of my stories or one-shots carry influences of anime and video games as those things help me grow up and move on in this world.

Also clearly some parts of the speech influenced in Dipper's log came from that flashback, but hey I want to bring interesting thoughts here.

Now before we leave I know one of you or all of you are going to be that guy.

You know that guy. The "Oh wow this author is trying to be deep even though this pretentious garbage. The author probably doesn't even know what the hell their writing. What a cock muncher." Yeah that guy.

Well to them I say it's your right to say that. My only defense is that I'm sharing my beliefs on liars and people in general. However I won't stop you...as long as your not being a troll.

Besides that I'll see you around. Please tell me your thought on this and I'll see you around. Also one-shot no second chapter. EVER.

Ciao!


End file.
